Sekeping Asa (spin-off)
by winter lodge
Summary: Aguri berharap suatu hari nanti, ia diberi kesempatan untuk menebus rindu. #SURPRISE #AkulahSantamu


**Assassination Classroom** © Matsui Yuusei. No profit gained, no copyright law infringement intended.

 **Sekeping Asa** © Convallarie. Fanfic ini dibuat untuk event SS:SO di grup Kunugiauthor.

.

.

.

Aguri menyukai sensasi dingin yang muncul ketika embun pagi di atas rerumputan menyentuh kakinya.

Ia hidup dengan hal itu, dimana setiap pagi ia harus mengambil koran hari kemarin yang dilempar bapak pengantar koran melewati pagar, atau membantu ibunya mengurus bunga-bunga. Tidak hanya terbatas pada pekarangan rumahnya saja. Jika ia mendapatkan tugas untuk membeli sesuatu di toko sayuran yang terletak dekat sungai, kerapkali ia melepas sandalnya dan membawa keranjang penuh sayuran dengan bertelanjang kaki. Dinginnya embun menyatu dengan sensasi geli pada bagian kaki yang terkena ujung-ujung rerumputan. Pada saat itu biasanya senyumnya mengembang menjadi sangat lebar, membiaskan cahaya pada wajahnya.

Kadang-kadang, ketika ia berjalan telanjang kaki menyusuri tepian sungai, ia akan bertemu dengan seorang pemuda berambut hitam.

Pemuda itu biasanya duduk di bawah sebuah pohon rindang, sendiri dan sibuk dengan jurnal-jurnal serta buku teksnya. Dalam beberapa kesempatan, ketika Aguri menyapanya, yang pertama kali ia tanyakan adalah "Tidak pakai sepatu lagi?" dan Aguri hanya tertawa kecil mendengar pertanyaannya. Biasanya, Aguri menjawabnya hanya dengan gelengan kecil atau berkata "Saya suka," lalu orang itu pun akan mengangguk maklum sambil mempersilakan Aguri untuk duduk di sebelahnya.

Yang terjadi selanjutnya bisa macam-macam. Ada waktu-waktu dimana Aguri menggunakan kebersamaannya dengan orang itu untuk bertanya soal apa yang telah dipelajarinya hari ini, atau mengobrol biasa saja tentang topik-topik acak (misalnya cuaca hari ini, atau aliran listrik di desa ini yang seringkali putus, atau apapun) atau ada pula waktu-waktu dimana Aguri hanya diam untuk mengagumi mata pemuda di sampingnya. Sepasang mata itu teduh, terperangkap damai di balik helai-helai hitam yang jatuh lurus. Sinar-sinar kecerdasan tampak dari sana. Bukan hanya itu, bagaimana dia berbicara juga merefleksikan luasnya ilmu yang ia miliki. _Tentu saja,_ Aguri membatin, _ia adalah seorang calon dokter. Tentu saja ia cerdas dan mengagumkan._

"Ada apa, kok diam saja?"

Biasanya, ketika pemuda itu sudah mulai heran mengapa Aguri hanya diam, ia akan mulai bertanya. Aguri akan terperanjat sebentar, kemudian tersenyum malu.

"Tidak apa-apa, Koro-sensei."

.

.

.

Pertemuan dan perpisahan adalah dua sisi koin. Ketika kau bertemu seseorang, maka kau juga harus siap untuk berpisah. Koro pergi setelah menyelesaikan tugas magangnya di desa Aguri untuk mengabdi di daerah lain yang membutuhkan bantuannya.

Hari-hari Aguri dihantui oleh bayang-bayang setelah itu. Seringkali, ketika ia mengenakan sandal dan melangkah di atas hamparan rumput yang basah oleh embun, Aguri menemukan dirinya sendiri berharap akan sebatang pohon rindang tempat Koro biasa duduk di bawahnya. Ia masih bisa mengingat dengan betul seperti apa bentuk mata pemuda itu, yang selalu menatapnya dengan lembus, atau seperti apa senyumnya ketika menyambut Aguri datang, bahkan kalau perlu sekarang Aguri bisa menggambarnya di atas kertas. Hanya saja gambar tak bernapas, tak bergerak, dan tidak bisa mewakili keseluruhan aspek dari Koro yang ingin Aguri temui.

Mereka masih saling berkirim surat. Terkadang Aguri merasa lega dengan helaian kertas-kertas linen berhiaskan tulisan yang begitu ia kenali, hanya saja terkadang hal-hal itu membuat Aguri meminta lebih. Ia ingin Koro ada di sini tidak hanya diwakili oleh kata-katanya. Aguri ingin mendengar kata-kata ini keluar langsung dari mulut Koro, berdiri tepat di depannya, tertuju langsung padanya.

Koro berada ribuan kilometer dari tempatnya berada dan Aguri masih bisa mendengar suaranya di sekitarnya.

 _Ini lucu,_ kerapkali Aguri tertawa dalam hati mengenai paradoks yang tidak masuk akal ini. Mungkin inilah yang terjadi ketika kau sudah menempatkan seseorang dalam tempat istimewa di hatimu; kau menyegelnya di sana sehingga ia tidak bisa kemana-mana lagi, sehingga ia selalu bersamamu, meskipun secara fisik ia berada nun jauh di sana. Mungkin itu yang terjadi pada Aguri atas Koro. Ia tidak bisa menyanggah, toh bukan suatu kebohongan kalau Aguri memang sudah terlanjur memberikan Koro tempat paling istimewa di hatinya.

Aguri berharap jarak ini hanya sementara. Suatu hari nanti, mereka akan bertemu lagi, mungkin di bawah pohon rindang yang lain, tapi di sana hanya ada Aguri, dan Koro, dan kerinduan yang sudah tertebus.

.

.

.

"Kau tidak berpikir untuk menolaknya kan, Aguri?"

Untuk saat ini, Aguri tidak kuasa untuk berkata jujur.

Ia paling tidak suka berbohong, terlebih pada orangtua sendiri. Ia tidak bisa mengatakan pada mereka ia masih menunggu seseorang—lebih tepatnya, masih menunggu keajaiban untuk bisa berjumpa kembali dengan seseorang, dan mencintainya seutuhnya. Ia tidak bisa mengatakan pada mereka bahwa ia tidak mengenal dengan baik pria yang sudah mereka pilihkan untuknya. Ia tidak bisa mengatakan bahwa selama ini, yang menghuni tempat istimewa dalam hatinya hanya satu orang saja, yang tengah mengabdi nun jauh di sana.

Hanya saja untuk kali ini, tidak ada yang bisa ia lakukan. Bagaimanapun juga, Aguri masih berstatus sebagai putri mereka. Selama ini, orangtuanya sudah susah payah membesarkannya dan merawatnya dengan baik. Begitu besar jasa mereka terhadap hidup Aguri selama ini.

Bila menerima perjodohan ini merupakan tanda baktinya pada orangtua, maka apa yang bisa Aguri lakukan untuk menolaknya?

Tidak ada.

"Tentu saja tidak, Ibu. Ibu dan Ayah sudah berusaha sangat keras untukku. Aku tidak mungkin menyia-nyiakan kerja keras orangtuaku."

Pada kenyataannya masih sulit bagi Aguri untuk menerima kenyataan ini. Di depan ibunya, ia memendam emosi yang sudah meletup-letup, dan menumpahkannya sesaat kemudian lewat kertas dan pena ketika ia sudah mendapatkan kesempatan untuk sendirian.

 _Dear, Koro-sensei …._

.

.

.

Aguri tidak mengatakannya pada siapa-siapa, mungkin kecuali pada salah seorang cucunya, bahwa ia sebetulnya, masih terus berharap.

Bahkan sekarang, ketika ia berbaring lemah di atas kasur sambil menghitung mundur jatah waktu hidupnya di dunia, ia berharap agar ia diberikan kesempatan untuk menebus rindunya yang sudah terakumulasi selama bertahun-tahun. Dalam otaknya yang sudah menua, Aguri masih dapat mengingat wajah itu, wajah yang teramat ingin ditemuinya, juga suara itu, suara yang teramat ingin didengarnya kembali secara langsung. Aguri ingin mengatakan pada Koro bahwa ia selalu menunggunya.

Selalu.

Aguri menutup mata. Ia bermimpi akan sebuah ruangan yang penuh dengan kilau cahaya putih, begitu suci. Di antara bias cahaya putih itu Aguri bisa melihat seorang pemuda berambut hitam yang memakai kemeja putih, duduk jauh, jauh di depannya. Aguri tersenyum lebar sambil melangkah pelan-pelan menuju tempat pemuda itu duduk.

Aguri akan pergi untuk menjemputnya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **End**

 **a/n:** halo **Convallarie** -san, secret satannya sudah datang. Maaf santanya keasikan bobo jadi baru publish sekarang. Maaf juga santanya abal cuma bisa bikin fic keju macem gini hu. Semoga nggak keberatan dengan hadiahnya, ya. Salam kenal!

Oiya, makasih buat kak Kuo yang udah jadi organizer kece buat event ini. Otsukare~~

Anw, selamat liburan semua! Selamat memperbaiki kualitas tidur! (eh)

 **[edited 26/12]** major editing applied karena ternyata saya salah tangkep soal setting di cerita aslinya orz ;;;;


End file.
